gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Take Me to Church
Take Me to Church (Portami in chiesa) è una canzone di Hozier cantata da Roderick Meeks e le Nuove Direzioni alle Provinciali 2014 in We Built This Glee Club, l'undicesimo episodio della Sesta Stagione di Glee. Si tratta della prima canzone nella scaletta per le Provinciali 2014. Le successive performance sono Chandelier e Come Sail Away. Testo della canzone Roderick: My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week 'We were born sick, You heard them say it My Church offers no absolutes She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.' The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you— Roderick with Jane: I was born sick, But I love it Command me to be well Roderick: Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen. Roderick with New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick with Jane, Kitty, and New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Head Warbler: If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the Goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Roderick with Kitty: Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Kitty: Something meaty for the main course Head Warbler: That's a fine looking high horse Jane: What you got in the stable? Roderick: We've a lot of starving faithful Roderick with Kitty: That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Take me to church Roderick with New Directions: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick with Jane, Kitty, and New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Head Warbler with Jane: No Masters or Kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin Roderick with Kitty: In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Roderick: Oh, oh Amen. Amen. Amen. Roderick with New Directions (and Jane): (Take me to church) Roderick with Jane, Kitty, and New Directions (Jane): I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah!) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life) Roderick with Jane, Kitty, and New Directions (and Jane): Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Take Me to Churches:Take Me to Churchde:Take Me to Churchfr:Take Me to Churchpl:Take Me to Church Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Jane Hayward Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Roderick Categoria:Canzoni Skylar Categoria:Canzoni Provinciali 2014